No Eyes
No Eyes' Singing + Haunted Foes (Main) |drops = 200 Essence |health = 200/320/416/500/570 (Nail upgrades 0/1/2/3/4) |backer = Liza Kretzschmar |numbers_required = 1}} No Eyes is a Warrior Dream boss in Hollow Knight. Lore No Eyes was a warrior of Hallownest who fell to the Infection. She could not sleep knowing the dreams would infect her mind with the light.No Eyes: "Can't sleep... with your eyes open, little one. Can't dream... if you're still breathing, little one." "Take us there, please. A place where light can not haunt us, a place without dreams...Please..." To protect herself and other bugs, she stripped both their eyes and hers out before succumbing.No Eyes Hunter's Journal entry: "They're coming... What's inside of you... Strip it out!"''No Eyes: ''"One by one... their eyes closed at last. I felt it... a warm stillness falling over us." They were laid to rest in the Stone Sanctuary, a place in complete darkness, and a carved statue was placed upon her grave. In-game events No Eyes' ghost only appears at her statue after the Knight acquired the Dream Nail and brought a Lumafly Lantern. While still blind, the ghost is disturbed by the light.No Eyes: "My child... can you still see? Please, don't hurt me!" She senses the Knight, but fears they are infected and out to hurt her. When challenged, No Eyes agitates the sanctuary's spirits to attack her threat.No Eyes: "Precious children, a monster has come for us in the dark...Will you sing for me?" After the fight, the spirits calm down while No Eyes realises the Knight never meant her harm. Relieved, the ghost asks them to lead the sanctuary's spirits to rest, a place where the Infection cannot reach them. It then shatters in 200 Essence to be collected by the Dream Nail. Behaviour and Tactics No Eyes will not directly attack but will float around using the following abilities: * Spirit Summon: Ghosts will glide across the screen in wave-like patterns bobbing up and down. At 75% hp, the spawn delay of the spirits will be decreased from 2 seconds to 1.75, and at 45% it will be further decreased from 1.75 seconds to 1.25 * Teleport: No Eyes will teleport to a random part of the arena and hover there until she teleports again. This battle is not too difficult due to the slow speed and predictable pattern of the attacks but can be drawn out because No Eyes teleports around frequently and the floating spirits everywhere can make it difficult to pursue her. SOUL generation charms are suggested, since opportunities to hit No Eyes can be scarce, and therefore, gathering the SOUL to Focus or use Spells can be a difficult task. Pay attention to the positions of the platforms and the spirits while pursuing her, and the fight will most likely be over quickly. Standing in the very centre of the platform on the ground is an ideal place to focus as the spirits almost never hit the Knight in that location. Operating a hit-and-run strategy from this location allows the Knight to wear No Eyes down and return to heal. Dialogue Location No Eyes is found inside of the Stone Sanctuary, in Greenpath. 01.png}} 03.png!Spirit Summon attack |Image2=Screenshot HK 04.png!No Eyes near her tomb |Image3=Screenshot HK 02.png!Arena in Stone Sanctuary |Image4=Godhome Arena No Eyes Attuned.png!Attuned Arena in Godhome |Image5=Godhome Arena No Eyes Ascended.png!Ascended Arena in Godhome |Image6=No Eyes Radiant (Hitless) Hollow Knight}} Trivia *Unlike the other Warrior Dreams, the battle against her does not use the regular Dream Battle theme. Instead, No Eyes will sing a haunting lullaby throughout the entire battle. *No Eyes will not appear unless the player has the Lumafly Lantern. **The inscription on her statue is readable without the Lumafly Lantern, but only before getting the Dream Nail. ru:Незрячая it:Senza Occhi